sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Coruscant
Coruscant is the homeworld of the Imperial faction of humans and the Capitol World of the Galactic Empire. The planet is completely covered in one enormous multi-leveled city. From orbit the capital world Coruscant is a brillinat sparkle of light. Its sprawling cityscape creates geometric patterns on the surface that can be seen from space. Billions of ships including passenger liners, millitary vessels, and private vehicles entere and exit Coruscant's atmosphere a a staggering rate, as many different species of many different space empires make the trip to and from the capital. Some ships are trading galleons, others patrolling naval vessels, and still others those of ambassadors from distant worlds seeking council with the Imperial Magistrate. The surface is covered with activity. Immense multi-kilometer high skyscrapers dot the landscape, in between them are thousands of smaller new steel and glass towers, as well as many older concrete structures. The skies are filled with bustling skylanes of traffic, as are the road platforms. At the base of the huge skycrapers lie flat-topped rectangular apartment blocks for the lower classes of citizens. These are so closely spaced that they create an illusional plain in the ares that they are exposed. But beneath this bustling cityscape lie lower and more sinister levels. Benath the foundations of the apartment blocks is a world unto itself, a world were no sunlight enters and few law-enforcement officers patrol. Coruscant's Undercity is illuminated by artaficial light, and the area is rampant with crime. Skyscrapers crowd both the floor and the ceiling, and many seedy clubs are lit by advertisment screens and news holograms. The Undercity is a haven for crimelords and gangs, as well a many more sinister individuals. But even further beneath the Undercity lies another level. The Underlands, a forgotten landscape of unending darkness and eerie noise. No light ever reaches Coruscant's lowest level. The Underlands are the remnants of Coruscant's natural features. Imposing mountains, dry seabeds, and rocky canyons dot the landscape. The cold air whistles through the landscape creating a sound that almost sounds like the wailing of many voices. This area is almost completely uninhabited by senteint beings, save those few nomadic vagabonds who eek out a living. However, it is by no means devoid of life. Any who enter here often fall victims to the packs or roving, semi intelligent Devolved Humanoids, a goblin-like species that are decended from mutated humans. Other dangers include the packs of Ghalligs, mutant rats, and Cave Trolls. The twisted skeletons of ancient skyscrapes from Coruscant's past also dot this eerie landscape. Ecosystem Most of Coruscant's anceint native species survive either offworld or in the artaficial enironment domes and parks. Many also were mutated into the creatures that survive in the cityscapes and underlands. Coruscant is also home to many migrated fauna from off-planet. Cityscape species include the Granite Slug, the Duracrete Worm, the Hawkbat, the "Garbage Squid", and the Conduit Worm. Roving packs of Doggai also live on the streets. Many creatures that survive in the underlands include the Ghallig, mutant rats, Skags, and brutush Cave Trolls. Geography and Surface Features Anceint Geography In anceint times Coruscant was once mainly covered in oceans with continents in-between. It was mainly a temperate world, with smaller climates in between. These ranged from dry deserts to snowy tundra to lush forests. Mountain ranges also dominated the landscape. Many of these features survive in either the artificial Environment Domes or in the dark Underlands. Modern Features Coruscant in modern times in covered in one large cityscape. The tallest features are the great skyscrapers, which are atleast a kilometer wide at the base and stretch for up to eleven kilometers into the atmosphere, many stopping above cloud level. These dot the landscape and are not as clustered as the smaller buildings. In between these crowd the newer steel buildings, as well as the older and smaller concrete structures. At these base of all these lie flat-topped rectangular apartment blocks. These are so closely packed that they seem to form a flat plain where they are uncovered by city. The allyways inbetween are usuually a kilometer deep, and blocks are connected by bridges in these artificial gorges. Under these lie the crime filled Undercity and the lightless Underlands. In the Underlands surive many of coruscant's natural features such as mountain ranges, plains (now nothing but wastelands), and oceans, some of which are still filled with water and are home to bizzare bioluminecent aquatic life-forms.